


Holding

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adoption, Established Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Transmissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Alex wasn’t quite sure what to do. His plans for the day where to provide and entertain his children while Zeb was gone. Unfortunately, The Ashla apparently had different plans.Such as adding yet another child to the household. Alex wasn’t one to turn away a kit, especially one this young, but he wasn’t sure what Chava had meant when she shoved the kit into his empty arms while he was out.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Orrelios Clan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Kudos: 42





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another addition to the Orrelios kids, I think there's only one more until Ultimate Shenanigans. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Alex wasn’t quite sure what to do. His plans for the day where to provide and entertain his children while Zeb was gone. Unfortunately, The Ashla apparently had different plans.

Such as adding yet another child to the household. Alex wasn’t one to turn away a kit, especially one this young, but he wasn’t sure what Chava had meant when she shoved the kit into his empty arms while he was out. 

“Alex, I think you’re just overreacting.” Zeb’s tinny, gruff voice came over the holo. Usually, they’d share news like this in person, but Hera called Zeb to Ryloth because Ezra had been found, after so long. 

“Overreacting?” Alex asked, his voice high but quiet, trying to keep the kit from waking up in his arms. “Calling you as soon as Chava handed a child over to me, as opposed to the orphanage in the city, is overreacting?” 

Zeb chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s not like we don’t have kids, Alex. We were talking about getting another one, anyways.” Zeb said, matter-of-factly. 

Alex scoffed, almost turning off the little hologram of his mate. He wished that Zeb could really be on Lira-San, but after thirteen years without the eccentric Ezra Bridger. Alex won’t call Zeb away from that. 

“Yes, I know, but we already have four.” Alex said, sighing into the kit’s dark hair. He was a unique kit, one with dark purple fur and lighter stripes. Even with his reasoning, Alex thinks that they’ll end up keeping him. 

“Have the others seen him?” Zeb asked, watching as the small boy awoke in Alex’s arms. His little dark, green eyes looked at the blue transmission, and tried to grab it with a little, clawed paw. 

“Oh, little one. That’s not a toy.” Alex said gently, as he tugged the little paw away from the middle of Zeb’s chest. 

“Heh, seems like he’s a little curious.” Zeb chuckled, earning a confused look from the kit. 

The kit made some mewling noise, and started kneading at Alex’s shirt, which melted Zeb’s heart. 

“Well, it looks like we’ve got another son, Sasha.” Zeb said, giving Alex a sappy look, poorly translated over the holo. 

“Hmm, I suppose so. The others will not be happy when I bring home another child instead of groceries,” Alex mused, rubbing between the too-large ears, eliciting a purr, “And now he’s purring. Yes, he’s coming home.” 

“Good to know, Love. See you soon.” Zeb laughed, and bid his mate goodbye before ending the transmission. 


End file.
